(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display and a method of manufacturing thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An electrophoretic display (EPD) is one type of flat panel display devices that are used for electronic books. The EPD includes two panels including field-generating electrodes and a plurality of micro-capsules interposed between the panels. Each micro-capsule includes electric ink containing a plurality of white and black pigment particles that are negatively and positively charged. Upon application of an electric field in the micro-capsules, the white and black particles move in opposite directions to display images.
The EPD has high reflectance and high contrast without dependency on viewing directions and thus it is comfortable for a viewer to see a screen of the EPD as if he sees a paper. Since the micro-capsule has bistability of black and white states, it maintains its color without maintaining the voltage across the micro-capsule, once set for black or white. Accordingly, the EPD exhibits small power consumption. In addition, the EPD does not require polarizers, alignment layers, liquid crystal, etc., that are expensive requisites for a liquid crystal display, and thus is the EPD can be manufactured at low cost.
However, the EPD has not a light blocking member to prevent the light incident from the external because the EPD is reflective type and does not include a light source. Accordingly, it is preferable that the leakage current due to external light is minimized to enhance the characteristics of the EPD.